As the variety of banking products increases and matures, there remains a gap in banking products for entry-level customers. This product gap is a result of entry level products generally not being as economical for banks than banking products designed for or targeted to customers with more established financial and/or credit profiles. Thus, there is a need for banking products that appeal to entry level customers and that do not result in financial losses to financial institutions.